Historia algo triste (KAGAMINE RIN)
by XroMinisuka 'Ihara
Summary: Un accidente causado por dos de sus mejores amigos (Miku y Mikuo), la lleva casi al borde de la locura y casi provoca la muerte de una vocaloid. Ya en el hospital hará cosas que pondrá a los vocaloid y a ti tensos. Feo summary pero cuento bueno xD :)


HISTORIA ALGO TRISTE (KAGAMINE RIN) (REEDITADA)

_NO SE ACEPTA QUE SE DIVULGUE EN OTROS FOROS Y DEMAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO :) PORFIS DISFRUTEN. SOY NUEVA EN ESTO POR LO QUE ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS :)_

_DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A: YAMAHA CORPORATION_

_AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZÓN A **SessKagome and Shad****e Shaw**_

POR HACERME NOTAR LO QUE ESTABA MAL Y LO QUE ESTABA BIEN. ARIGATOO :D. Eh aquí el fic ya corregido nuevamente ñ_ñ

_**COMENCEMOS :D...**  
_

Era un día nublado. Una chica de cabello turquesa salió de su casa con un abrigo blanco. Miro hacia el cielo y luego desvió su mirada hacia aquel chico que tenía en frente a cierta distancia. El chico de brillantes ojos azules sonrió amargamente. Un trueno se escucho cuando la chica estaba a punto de hablar. Ella bajo su cabeza. El chico llevaba consigo una campera negra.

-¿Rin esta bien?-. Pregunto la chica rompiendo el silencio. El negó con la cabeza. La chica parecía sentirse culpable. Su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas. El llevaba su típico peinado rubio. El chico volteó realizando una seña a una chica de cabello castaño con su mano. La peliturquesa sonrió.

-No te preocupes...Rin se recuperara pronto. No te sientas culpable. Tampoco Mikuo tiene que sentirse mal. Las cosas pasan Miku-. Tranquilizo Len con una amable sonrisa. La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta. Comenzó a llover suavemente disimulando las lagrimas de Miku. La chica castaña se acerco corriendo. -Meiko-. La nombro el chico. Miku quería saludarla pero no podía hablar. El nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía. Extendió su mano en signo de saludo y Meiko correspondió. Miku se abrazo así misma al soltar la mano de Meiko.

-¿Que tal si nos adentramos en tu casa?. Hace mucho frío-. Preguntaba Meiko a lo que Miku aceptaba con la cabeza y entraba seguida de Len y Meiko. Allí estaba Mikuo sentado en la mesa llorando. Miro a Len casi como rogando disculpas con la mirada lo cual el comprendió y le regalo una sonrisa. El celular de Meiko sonó. Al parecer Kaito la llamaba. Atendió la llamada rápidamente y se acerco a la puerta para hablar más tranquilamente. Miku abrazo a su hermano Mikuo. Len sintió que Miku lo jalo del brazo para que los tres se abracen lo cual funciono. Meiko corto y los tres se separaron.

-Rin esta viva pero...No podrá caminar por un tiempo. Kaito ,Gakupo y Luka no sabían que hacer para calmarla. Comenzó a gritar y a tirar cosas y pregunto por nosotros e incluso pregunto por sus padres-. Avisaba Meiko. Rin siempre fue alegre nunca agresiva. Y sus padres estaban muertos. Mikuo cerro su puño y golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Miku se alejó un poco parándose tras Len quien lo observo asombrado.

RECUERDOS DE MIKUO...

Mikuo se encontraba conduciendo aquel auto negro con su hermana en la parte trasera. Miku saludo a Rin al verla por el espejo. De la nada Rin intento cruzar corriendo. Miku se asombro quedando casi paralizada por unos segundos. La peliturquesa se estiro como pudo desabrochando rápidamente su cinturón. Toco los hombros de su hermano.

-¡FRENA!-. Grito la chica. Se notaba en su voz algo de angustia. El chico peliturquesa se desespero cuando noto que su auto iba a demasiada velocidad como para detenerlo a tiempo antes de que Rin llegue hacia el otro lado. Sus ojos se llenaron de de impotencia. Rápidamente los cerro y el auto freno bruscamente seguido por un grito de dolor. La chica se quedo petrificada. El chico bajo rápidamente y vio a la chica en un charco de sangre. Subió al auto para apartarlo de ella ordenando a Miku que no baje mas esta desobedeció.

-Mikuo-Kun...ayúdame...-. Rogó Rin casi sin poder hablar. Estiro su ensangrentada mano para colocarla encima de la de Miku.

-A-Amiga...no llores...-. Rogaba. Mikuo estaba tan asombrado que no sabía que hacer. Cuando por fin reacciono...

-Llama por teléfono a Len, yo la subiré al auto-. Dijo un preocupado Mikuo.

_**FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS...**_

_MIENTRAS EN EL HOSPITAL..._

-No puedes ponerte así...-. Decía una preocupada Luka mientras Rin miraba todo y todos con tristeza. Gakupo y Kaito no sabían que decirle o que hacer para aliviar el dolor que ella sentía. Luka trataba de hacer lo imposible para calmarla.

-Estoy triste...Pero por ustedes, siento que no puedo hacer nada...siento impotencia de saber que todos sufren por mi y no poder hacer nada. Ni siquiera puedo fingir una sonrisa. Se que Mikuo es el que más sufre y se siente culpable-. Rin se encontraba llorando. Los ojos de Luka se llenaron de lagrimas al ver como Rin lloraba y sollozaba con sentimiento. -Soy una inservible. Si tan solo hubiese usado el cerebro. ¡Me siento una estúpida!-.

_**Mientras en casa de Miku y Mikuo...**_

-¡Contrólense!-. Exclamo Meiko casi gritando mientras Miku y Len peleaban. Todos (sobre todo Len), se sorprendieron al ver la mejilla roja de Len tras la sonora bofetada de Miku.

Unos 3 minutos de silencio hasta que...

-¡Todos estamos mal por lo de Rin!, ¡entiendo que seas su hermano pero eso no te da derecho a desquitarte con Mikuo y yo!. Entiendo que tuvimos la culpa...Pero...-. Miku miro la mano con la que golpeo a Len y luego lo miró a Len con tristeza. Ella lo abrazo y el correspondió. Mikuo se aclaro un poco la garganta provocando que ambos se separen. Meiko recibió un mensaje y se notaba algo alterada. Lo único que dijo en voz alta fue...

-Hospital...¡rápido!...¡sangre!-. Leyó Meiko entre cortando el mensaje. Los ojos de Len se quedo realmente sorprendido. Meiko se asusto un poco más al ver a Len casi paralizado y a Mikuo temblando un poco.

-¡VAMOS!-. Grito Meiko a lo que todos salieron corriendo de la casa. Esperando que Rin se encuentre bien. Llegaron al hospital con una leve agitación por parte de todos. Corrieron hasta la sala donde no encontraron a nadie. Solo a Luka mirando fijamente a la ventana de espaldas a la puerta y sentada en la camilla. Luka giró la cara con sus mejillas encharcadas en lagrimas. Len abrió muy grandes sus ojos cada ves más preocupado por su hermana gemela. Meiko se paro frente a Luka y comenzó a sacudirla con ambas manos en sus hombros para hacerla reaccionar.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA KAITO?!, ¡¿Y RIN?!, ¿¡GAKUPO ESTA CON ALGUNO DE LOS DOS!?. **¡LUKA RESPONDE!**-. Luka no reaccionaba. Todos se fueron de la habitación y salieron corriendo. Notaron que los enfermeros corrían de aquí para allá. Mikuo detuvo a una enfermera preguntándole por Rin pero esta solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino. Llegaron a una habitación y al abrirse la puerta observaron la seriedad tanto de Gakupo como de Kaito.

-¡¿RIN?!-. Preguntaron Mikuo y Miku preocupados al mismo tiempo. Gakupo sonrió y se movió un poco para dejarlos pasar. Neru se encontraba sentada en una silla a lado derecho de la camilla en la que se encontraba Rin durmiendo plácidamente. Neru hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio colocando un dedo en sus labios. Len se acerco lentamente y coloco suavemente una mano en la frente de Rin sonriendo. Miku y Meiko suspiraron ya un poco más aliviadas. Mikuo miró a Neru desconfiado.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera Neru-. Reprocho Meiko para luego tomar su celular. -El mensaje decía..."¡Hospital rápido no hay tiempo!. ¡Rin esta perdiendo mucha sangre!" quejo Meiko. Neru negó con su cabeza un poco triste. Rin despertó abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces y giro su cabeza para observar a su hermano.

-L...Len...-. Susurro sentándose en la camilla lentamente. Len observo las manos de Neru notando que esta tenía vendas en las muñecas. Como si se hubiese intentado cortar las venas. Mikuo se acerco a Rin.

-Estoy bien...no te preocupes-. Sonrió amargamente. -Todo es gracias a Neru-. La miro. Neru mostró asombro.

-Neru...¿que sucedió con tus manos?-. Los ojos de Neru se inundaron en lagrimas. Rin coloco una mano en el hombro de Neru provocando así que ésta rompa en llanto cubriendo su cara con ambas manos. Neru se fue de la sala y Miku la siguió...

En el pasillo...

-¿Que paso?, ¿y donde esta Nero, tu hermano mayor?-. Preguntaba Miku mientras Neru parecía cada ves más inquieta.

-Oh Miku...-. Dijo ella tomando aire para intentar calmarse un poco.

_**RELATO DE NERU (POV NERU).**_

Note como ella me miraba. Casi rogándome que le explique lo sucedido con sus ojos. Intente recordar aquello que me causaba tristeza. En tan solo una hora todo se normalizo. Fue entonces cuando a Meiko le llego el mensaje. Trate de no ser redundante y explicarle a Miku lo sucedido sin mucho lujo de detalle.

_**RECORDANDO Y EXPLICANDOLE A MIKU...**_

Me adentre a la habitación para saludar a Rin.

-¡Buenos di...!-. Me auto interrumpí al ver a Rin tirada en el suelo intentando levantarse sujetada de la camilla. Corrí a ayudarla y la deje en la ya mencionada camilla. Observe la mirada triste de Rin. Sus ojos azul cielo brillaban más que nunca.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?...¿Me odias?...-. Preguntaba Rin de una forma extraña. No negué con mi cabeza un tanto asombrada pero trate de disimular.

-N-No...¿porqué me estas preguntando todo esto?. No existe razón para odiarte-. Intente animarla mientras ella abría el cajón de aquel mueble lentamente buscando algo y dejando que algunos mechones de su cabello cubran su rostro a propósito.

-Siempre fui la Rin buena. La que nunca causo problemas...-. Rin saco una botella de vidrio vacía provocando que de un paso hacia atrás -...Mira...Me la regalo Haku para que beba...-. Me sonrió amablemente mostrándome la botella.

Me asuste al notar que Rin parecía alterada. Tenía la leve sospecha de que se desquitaría conmigo.

-Por favor...Aun cuando muera...no quiero morir sola...-. Me rogaba...¿acaso me rogaba que me suicide para acompañarla al otro mundo?. Note que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y me asuste. Ella rompió la botella contra la mesa de luz de la cual la saco haciéndola pedazos. Intente quitar el pico de su mano pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada lo clavo en su estomago y lo lanzó a mis pies. Mandé el mensaje a Meiko desesperada. Tome el pico creyendo que no llegarían a tiempo...olvidando que me encontraba en un hospital y lastime mis muñecas. A los minutos me desvanecí y desperté en una camilla. Me dirigí hacia el nuevo cuarto de Rin sabiendo que lo mío no era grave y la encontré durmiendo.

_**FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS Y EXPLICACIONES...**_

Luego de contar todo esto note que el rostro de Miku se puso algo pálido del asombro.

-Lo más seguro es que tenga vendas en su abdomen y que hayan "cosido" su herida-. Comenté sin saber si eso la calmaría o no.

_**RELATO DE LA AUTORA...**_

A las 2 horas los chicos preguntaron a un medico cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver a caminar y el medico respondió que tan solo esperaran 10 meses.

«Casi un año...» Pensó Len serio. Todos suspiraron incluyendo al mismo Len.

_**10 MESES DESPUÉS...**_

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA LEN!-. Exclamaba Rin mientras empujaba a Len fuera de la casa.

-¡¿Me echas de mi propia casa?!-. Preguntaba un exaltado e histérico Len.

-¡Es NUESTRAAAA casa!. Ademas, llegaras tarde si no te apresuras-. Rin cerro la puerta en la cara de Len quien estaba a punto de gritarle pero no pudo gracias a que comenzó a reír.

-Me alegra que estés devuelta-. Susurro Len casi inaudible mientras sus amigos, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Mikuo, Mikuo, Luka, Neru, Nero, etc, lo saludaban desde lejos esperando a que llegue con ellos.

Dentro de la casa...

Rin suspiro y tomo un cuchillo...

-Al fin sola...-. Dijo Rin cuando una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos.

-Maldición...creo que no guarde la cebolla...-. Dijo picara y graciosa sacando la lengua mientras colocaba sobre la mesa el cuchillo. -y tengo que dejar de hablar sola como una loca-. Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de irse a su cuarto.

FIN :D. Espero haber mejorado un poco, la verdad si fue un final malo el anterior ñ_ñU


End file.
